witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Station is the 9th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary Monica and Tasha are seen standing in the middle of nowhere. Remembering what Tasha told her about going to the train station, Monica starts questioning Tasha in an irritated manner as to why they were waiting in a deserted place. Tasha answers by telling her they were at the train station, hearing this Monica angrily replies that a train station in the middle of the desert was ridiculous and that Tasha should think before saying such things. In response Tasha again says they were at the train station and to prove this, he points at a rusted old bent sign with the text 'W•H EXPRESS'. After reading the sign, Monica skeptically states that if it really was the WH train station, why weren't there any life forms around them and why wasn't there a train. To answer this, Tasha tells Monica to look through her supporter. In doubt that it would make a difference, Monica obliges and is shocked to see a huge train appear before her. Embarrassed and shy, Monica stands there blushing while Tasha gets on and she follows him after he smiles and tells her not to look so scared. Tasha finds the room they were assigned to, telling her that they should have a lot of space since four people fit per room. Opening the door, Tasha is surprised and irritated to find Xing and Tarras sitting in it. Tasha demands the reason of Xing and Tarras being there, to which Xing replies that Central collected the three of them as a team so they have to be in the same cart. Not able to accept this, Tasha immediately comments that Central can't be serious and must reconsider his teaming arrangement with a "perverted monkey" and a "egotistical dumb ass" much to Xing's and Tarra's annoyance. Tarras retaliates against Tasha's statement by telling him how displeased by being teamed up with them which will degrade his amazing status. Amused by his statement, Tasha reminds Tarras how unskilled he was as not only knocked out from one hit by his baby sister, he was also controlled and useless this mission. Tasha goes on further and tells Tarras he originally was a no named extra, shocking Tarras enough to knock him to the floor. Xing asks Tasha if he would like to sit next to him for the train ride, which surprises Tasha as he would've thought Xing to ask Monica instead. In disbelief that Tasha would think that, Xing points out that Monica lacks breasts therefore she can't be considered a woman in his standards. Monica responds by jump-kicking Xing in the face while saying there was nothing wrong with her. Tasha happily agrees to Xing's offer although he ends up shooting a tranquilizer dart at Xing so he'd be unconscious for the ride. Finally having the moment alone, Monica thanks Tasha for what he said earlier although Tasha dismisses this, telling Monica there was no reason for her to be thankful because every thing he said was true. He than reflects on the conclusion of their battle with Vanir, believing that they're the ones that should be thankful instead. In the rewind, Tasha had just finished destroying Vanir's supporter. Vanir is in shock that a human could posses such a horrifying amount of magic power. Tasha cancels Battle Field and reveals what this ability can do. Vanir yells that this is impossible for a human to do, only to have Tasha retort that with his Dimensional Gallery Pouch created by his master, he can store and use mana he collects from the witch hats he collects from the witches he hunts. He tells her he will be consuming her hat as well, with this Vanir states that even with her supporter gone, she can still control one person. Tarras who snapped out of her control screams at her for controlling his body but Tasha shoots him with a tranquilizing dart to make sure he can't be used again, adding that he was so nice for controlling himself by not using real bullets. He comments that everyone else was under Monica's protection so Vanir should hand her hat peacefully before being sent to Alcatraz. Hearing this location, Vanir remembers that this is an island known to absorb mana, possibly the worst punishment for a witch. Vanir screams at Tasha that she won't allow that to happen and pleads to Monica for help her as a fellow witch. She tries to convince her that everyone will hate her now she's awakened and if Monica doesn't release her spell and help Vanir, the WHs and villagers will just kill Monica after they deal with her. Monica tells Vanir to shut up, as Monica doesn't care if she is used or exiled. In tears, Monica tells Vanir she would never help Vanir because Vanirs killed the villagers and her best friend as well as doing many horrible things. Vanir is shocked to hear this and is in disbelief that she was defeated by the likes of them. Tasha then shoots Vanir with a tranquilizer bullet and sends her away. With the threat gone, Xing and Tasha look at all the damage they caused, and all the people Tasha cheated. Upon looking they see Monica surrounded by villagers cursing her. She tries to explain to them that she wasn't evil but they start her with rocks. Tasha shoots at every stone aimed at her and challenges any one who tries to hurt Monica after they didn't believe she helped him capture Vanir. Returning to the present, Tasha tells Monica they should be thankful for her help. Even so Monica can't help but blush and smile and think of how happy Tasha's words makes her feel. Once they arrive at the center, Central shows up accusing him for the murder of an A-Class WH witch and arrests Tasha. Characters in Order of Appearance #Monica #Tasha Godspell #Xing Bairong #Tarras Doberg #Vanir Gullveig #Villagers of Abore #Central Fights *Tasha Godspell, Monica, and Xing Bairong vs Vanir Gullveig (Concluded) Category:Chapters